createthisworldfandomcom-20200214-history
T'yet-Sáng
The T'yet-Sáng System T'yet'Sáng, the Star of the System The Sun itself, is known as T’yet’yev by the Tsukhur, Ángsáng by the Arasthi, and Kien by the Kallenites. Thus, the system has been named *The T’yet-Sáng System*. It is a K type main-sequence orange subgiant star that is currently about 4 billion years old. Around the sun is what is known as the ''Halo Array. ''The Halo Array around the star of this system is a wide, multi ringed, layered belt of small asteroids and dust that appear to be vertical from the vantage point of the planets around the star. They shine brightly and give the star a rainbow halo with about five distinct rings which can be seen during the day on the other planets in the system. The Halo rotates around the star clockwise and is made of small rocks, silicates, crystals, and a large quantity of crystal dust. Beyond the star are other inhabited and inhabited worlds. Kallen Known as Kallen by the natives, known as Patcha Un by the Arasthi, and known as Marmar by the Tsukhur. It is an earth-like planet with water and slightly closer distance from the sun. It is about 1/8 larger than earth. It's days are the same length as earth’s and it's days are 270 days long. However, unlike earth, it is a few degrees warmer, more arid, with more deserts, and with a slightly different atmosphere. The sky is a dark blue color and it's sunsets are shades of green and blue rather than reds,oranges, and yellows. Also, flora and fauna are all shades of cool colors, like blues, greens, and purples. Flowering plants and trees will generally be deep blues, grasses will be blues to bluish greens to greens, etc. and fauna will be more likely to be these colors to blend into the environment. Also, because of the atmosphere, one can faintly see Arast from Kallen during the day and Kallen’s moon and some stars are always visible. Arast Known as Arast (*A-rast*) by the native Arasthi, formerly known as Kapyr by the Tsukhur, and Noctus by the humans of Kallen. It is a rocky planet about twice the size of earth with considerable tectonic plate activity, a high amount of oxygen in the atmosphere, and a lot of dense jungle and sprawling wildlands. The land is very mountainous and filled with fissures, rifts, crevices, canyons, caves, and countless other cracks, pockets, and holes in the land. It's a very tropical planet full of jungles and fantastic wildlands, but also with very active geological activity, thus the huge mountains, sprawling canyons, and so on. There is also a very high number of gigantic caves, which provide lots of places for giant bugs to hide in. It's atmosphere has a high O2 content and is generally warm. It is an excellent environment for gigantic trees and gigantic insects, as well as countless towering fungal “trees” and other diverse forms of life. Arast’s environment is very much like the Carboniferous period of earth exaggerated. It also has two moons: Yuki and Yuno. Its moon, Yuno, has a higher than average iron content in its crust which makes it appear pinkish red, and thus was considered the “hot” moon while Yuki, which is blue due to the high amount of cobalt in its crust, is the “cold” moon. Arast’s days are about the same length as earth’s and it's years are about 312 days long. All the wildlife of Arast are arthropods; which include insects, arachnids, myriapods, crustaceans and more. It is essentially like giant earth life if deuterostomia never evolved and the world was still stuck fauna-wise in the Carboniferous period but without the non-arthropods. The wildlife comes in countless varieties and of countless sizes. However, the Arasthi are a very technologically advanced society and so most transportation is mechanical; organic transportation is mostly a luxury or sport for those who can afford it. The page on the natives is here: http://createthisworld.wikia.com/wiki/The_People_of_Arast Tsukh Known by the native Tsukhur as Tsukh, formerly known by the Arasthi as Mach Un, and known by the Kallenites as Vorthos. Tsukh is a large, dark, dry, windy, black (well, monochrome and shades of grey), gas planet with a very dense, toxic (to all life but the native life) atmosphere that is rich in the chemicals and compounds the Tsukhur and other native beings need to survive. It is also about 7-8 times the size of earth, though smaller than Jupiter and has a grey atmospher. Tsukh is a land of rocky mountains, deep fissures, vast rocky deserts, sandy desert wastelands, and massive super storms - some of which can even pick up entire sandy deserts and put them down when the storms pass. It is a gas planet with a relatively small surface but a very large and dense atmosphere. The planet is very dark due to the thick atmosphere that blocks out some of the light from the sun, but also because of the gases in the air. Some of the gases responsible for the blackish grey sky are carbon, zinc, and also ferrous oxide gas, which is fairly prevalent in the air. The various chemicals in the air also make it very conductive to electricity and help facilitate the massive lightning storms that plague the skies of Tsukh. Another significant gas is ammonia; it contributes significantly to the nutritional needs of terrestrial organisms by serving as a precursor to food and fertilizers and as a food source itself for many organisms, it is also the reason why the world of Tsukh has a bit of a pungent smell to it. Tsukh has six moons: Node, Para, Ir, Zim, Nif, and Tsak. Tsukh’s planetary spin is 2/3rds slower than earth’s so it's days and nights are a bit longer and a Tsukh year is about 431 days long. Liquids mainly exist on the surface in the form of steam vents which pocket the planet and release geyser blasts of hot steam at certain intervals. Cities are generally built around the larger, more predictable ones that spit out the chemicals they need, like ammonia and hydrogen cyanide, which the Tsukhur and many other life forms usually use instead of H2O. The planet is further out from the sun than the rest, which, under normal circumstances would make it very cold, but due to the intense green house effects brought about by the thick, smoggy, smoky atmosphere that traps in a lot of heat, the planet is actually fairly hot. On very rare occasions it briefly rains acid rain, but the planet is normally extremely dry, dusty, and fairly windy. Occasionally cracks and fissures may open up into underground pockets of liquids in small underground lakes after earthquakes, but these are usually extremely hot and toxic, no life but extremophile microorganisms live there; though these are very rare of course. Most animals have some form of metabolic water production or get the water they need from steam geysers or their prey. Most animals also get some of their nutritional requirements from respiration; the air on Tsukh is very dense and nutrient rich for the fauna that evolved on the windy gas planet. There are also frequent lightning storms on the planet, and storms and tornadoes can last for years once they start up. Beyond the planet, Tsukh is surrounded by a large asteroid belt and it's gravity usually keeps these asteroids around itself, however it is not uncommon for rocks to escape the belt. Most asteroids that fall into Tsukh are vaporized before they hit the ground and end up being breathed in by the native life forms. In fact, asteroid dust is considered a rare delicacy to the people of Tsukh, the Tsukhur. Small, strange, tough plants exist in small pockets around geysers and gas vents around the planet as well as some odd varieties that float through the upper atmosphere where they can more easily reach the light. All plants on Tsukh are black or grey and include short, tough grasses, short mosses, and a variety of short vascular and nonvascular plants with fern-like protrusions. One notable variety, the p’voshot rosa, which roughly translates to “dusty rose”, is considered the most beautiful plant in Tsukh. It is a type of vascular plant with short and thick stems and roots and short bulbs that during certain times of year burst open to release their pollen spores. The opened bulb itself is multi-layered to increase the surface area of its spore producing cells within the bulb, and looks vaguely like a blooming rose hence the “dusty rose”. The page on the natives is here: http://createthisworld.wikia.com/wiki/The_People_of_Tsukh Polimios and the Sodnar Belt A large rocky and icy planet with one large moon and a very small set of rings of crystalline rock and dust around it at a 45 degree angle and another at a 100 degree angle. It is four times the size of earth and terraforming and colonizing efforts are well under way on the planet. It was known as Onii by the Arasthi, Tuk by the Tsukhur, Polimios by the Kallenites, and for a very long time officially known as Planet 4. Since Kallen joined the Confederacy, its name was officially changed to Polimios and it's moon was named Onii. It's days are about half as long as earth’s. Within the moon lives massive "space worms" that are silicon based life forms that can live in the surrounding asteroid belt and absorb sunlight and eat metal ore (and space ships). This planet exists in a massive belt of rocky, icy, and crystal asteroids that loosely orbit around the system (similar to the Kuiper belt of earth’s solar system, essentially an Oort Cloud), known as the Sodnar Belt. There are about eight dwarf planets in this belt: three made of rock, two made of ice (with water below the surface), and three made of crystals, though one is completely solid and two have a very complex lattice structure). They are difficult to access and currently uninhabited. Intersystem Relations About 251 years ago the Arasthi and Tsukhur made an alliance to become a loosely united confederation of planets. They are mostly independent, though the Tsukhur have adopted some of the Arasthi’s laws and the Arasthi military make up 70% of the defense of the system. The Arasthi help patrol Tsukh’s asteroid belt for raiders, and the Tsukhur help the Arasthi with repair and maintenance of their spacecraft and satellites around Arast and Kallen and provide about 70% of the cargo transport and cheap labor that the two need. The Tsukhur are a bit wealthier than the Arasthi and have better natural mineral resources and better resource acquisition, though the Arasthi have generally better spacefaring technology, are much more organized and reliable, and have a much higher population. They have a thriving intersystem economy and trade very frequently with each other. They both have their strengths and weaknesses, and sort of work together well and sort of balance each other out and help each other. The Arasthi dislike the Tsukhur’s laissez faire, selfish, and individualistic attitude while the Tsukhur dislike how strict the Arasthi are and think their laws and social structure are “overly complicated and convoluted” and think the “spiders” are “too brooding and don't know how to have any fun”. As for the planet Kallen, the Tsukhur want to study the Kallenites and allow their citizens to do what they want on the planet and in the planet’s airspace. The Arasthi on the other hand, don't want anyone to have anything to do with Kallen until they have mastered space flight and can come to them; they want this world to develop naturally and without interference and don't want the Tsukhur to interfere either. The Kallenites are generally unaware of the other races beyond their planet. They are completely unaware that life exists on Tsukh (they think it's inhospitable to life) and they know life exists on Arast, but have been unable to contact them. The Arasthi governing body knows that if they made contact with these underdeveloped people, the Arasthi would undoubtedly exploit and possibly even enslave the Kallenites, so, for the greater good they keep Kallen in the dark about their presence. Around the planet of Kallen is an array of small, black, solar powered satellites in an array orbiting the planet that serve to block all signals going to and from the planet. The array currently can block signals leaving Kallen that are aimed at Arast (leaving the rest free to roam, because the Arasthi simply do not care if others get the “annoying and disruptive little whining of underdeveloped peoples”) while also blocking all signals that go towards the planet, so no one else can meddle with them without actually going there. This array interferes with satellites from Kallen, and scientists cannot figure why (the current theory is some kind of energy in space that limits the range of signals leaving the planet) because satellites and communication can work fine within a certain range, but beyond that (beyond the border of the array) signals cannot return to Kallen. This has had the unplanned adverse effect of slowing down Kallen’s space faring endeavors because spacecraft that try to go beyond the array loose signal and cannot interact with the people on the ground (the array is around only the planet, not its moon, so their moon landing endeavors have been considered particularly risky. The Tsukhur don't like that the Arasthi built this array, but don't care enough to organize and do anything about it. Tsukhur’s government could easily go pay a contractor to go and dismantle the whole array and contact the people of Kallen and make them hate the Arasthi, so the Arasthi government pays the Tsukhur government to do nothing and keep their people from doing anything about it. While the scientists of the various major countries of Kallen are stumped trying to figure this out, conspiracy theories abound among the populace, ranging from aliens, government cover ups, to the nations and scientists involved not wanting their inability to successfully launch high orbiting satellites to be known. It should also be note that due to cultural and behavioral differences, as well as some biological misconceptions, the Arasthi and Tsukhur may come off as rude, offensive, or dangerous to others, but this is never intentional. They are generally very nice people who just seem dangerous, but wouldn't intentionally hurt others.